villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Sewell
Officer George Sewell, simply known as George Sewell, is one of the officers at Ryall State Penitentiar and the main antagonist in Silent Hill: Downpour. Sewell appears mostly in flashbacks during Murphy Pendleton's stay in Silent Hill, serving to remind him of his past crimes. He was voiced by Joel Bernard. Biography In the beginning of the game, Officer Sewell appears to have arranged a scenario for Murphy in a prison washroom, giving Murphy the opportunity to murder another inmate by the name of Napier. At a certain point during Murphy's incarceration, Sewell had offered him a deal. In exchange for assisting Murphy in the murder of Napier and looking the other way, Murphy would owe him an undisclosed favor to be repaid at a later time. According to Frank Coleridge, this is not the first deal that Sewell has made with an inmate, and he tells Murphy that Sewell's deals don't usually work in favor of the other inmates. Later on, Sewell reveals that the favor he had in mind is the premeditated murder of another man, who Sewell claims "deserves it." Sewell instructs Murphy to meet the man in the washroom, just as he did with Napier, during a planned prison riot so that the guards would be too distracted to notice that he is missing. Murphy complies, and he discovers that the 'man' is actually Frank Coleridge. When Murphy refuses to kill him, Sewell is prompted to do it himself and ultimately frames Murphy for the crime. After Bogeyman Murphy decides to spare her, he reverts back to his original human form and Anne forgives him, realizing that he is innocent and was not, in fact, her father's killer. The two embrace and reappear next to the crashed bus, back in reality. Anne tells Murphy to leave before the police arrive on the scene and thanks him for telling the truth before the two bid each other farewell. Later on, back at the prison, Anne confronts Sewell in his office (apparently having figured out that he is truly responsible for Coleridge's death) to "have a little talk" with him. She is seen holding a loaded gun behind her back, as the scene fades to black. The epilogue of Anne's Story DLC has Anne saying she believes in revenge even though her father did not, suggesting that Sewell was killed by Anne. Personality Sewell is shown to be manipulative, untrustworthy, ruthless, and sadistic officer, it is possible he had issues in the past what made who he is. He is also shown to be a wrathful person, when Murphy refuses to kill Frank. Sewell shows no loyalty towards Frank or other officers in the prison. But despite his unpleasant personality, he shows nothing but contempt for Napier and other criminals like him. Gallery GSewellFaceSHD.png|George Sewell ConceptSewell.jpg|Sewell's concept art. SwellInCB.png|Sewell in the Centennial Building. Frank-Murphy-and-Sewell.png|Sewell meeting with Frank, and Murphy in the prison showers. SewellPrison.png|Sewell after beating Frank and Murphy. SewellPrison2.png|Sewell with the shiv in his hand. Execution.png|Sewell at Murphy's execution. AnneVisitsSewell2.png|Anne confronts Sewell. Trivia *Murphy's comment on Sewell: "I thought you to be one of those okay guards, the ones who play by the rules - a proper bastard but fair - but you just love to play those games of yours, don't you? Offering a deal that is hard to decline. Well... I couldn't." *Sewell's nickname for Murphy is "cupcake." *During the first visit to the Otherworld in the game, a gramophone can be seen and heard playing the song "Born Free" by John Barry. In a flashback, as Sewell tells Murphy the plan to kill Napier, the radio on his desk is playing the same song. Sewell is later heard singing the song in another flashback. It is unknown what significance this song has but it has been theorized that the song, specifically the lyrics, symbolize Murphy's wish to be free and Sewell is the key to that freedom. *While it is known that the origins of Murphy's name mean "sea warrior," the origins of Sewell literally means "sea ruler." Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rogues Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Flashback Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Snuff Filmer